1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to sample picking mechanisms and, more particularly, to sample picking mechanisms for use within storage and retrieval systems used to store and retrieve samples.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Storage of samples, such as biological or chemical samples, may be stored at or below freezing temperatures. Generally the samples are stored at ultra-low temperatures ranging, for example, between about −50° C. to about −90° C. or at cryogenic temperatures ranging, for example, between about −140° C. to about −196° C. As used herein the term “ultra-low temperature” shall mean temperatures below −50° C. and above temperatures generally considered to be cryogenic.
Generally a mechanical robot is used to place and retrieve samples from the ultra-low temperature sample storage environment. However, the ultra-low temperature environment may be too cold for reliable operation of conventional sample picking mechanisms.
It would be advantageous to have a sample picking mechanism that is operable in ultra-low temperature environments where the drive(s) of the sample picking mechanism is (are) isolated from the ultra-low temperature environments.